


I Can Still Crawl

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Tall Woman/Even Taller Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Tormund isn't about to let that Stark Woman into his head.At least, not any more than she's already there.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	I Can Still Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Oh No - Goodbye June

Tormund had known of Sansa Stark before Jon introduced them. Her parents had raised him, but she was his cousin. But he thought of her as his sister. 

He’d seen her in random pictures on Jon’s Instagram. She was pretty. Looked like her mother. Red hair and all.

Now she was fresh out of business school with money to burn and she wanted to be the third partner in their bar business. Jon had assured Tormund that she knew nothing about bars, so she wouldn’t be coming in trying to change things.

But she had. And she was.

And the stupid thing about it was that she was right. Everything she suggested worked and now business was booming.

Tormund and Jon had initially wanted the Hole in the Wall to be a bit of rough. And she’d softened it down so women would feel comfortable coming there. She’d taught Tormund and Sam (the off bartender) how to make a whole slew of fruity cocktails and they’d even received an award for one of them that they’d made up.

It was bright blue and served in a frosted martini glass. The Ice Queen. It was sickening-sweet, but the patrons else seemed to love it. Just like they loved Sansa.

Technically, he wasn’t all that sorry for the changes. He had no shortage of bodies to warm his bed.

And yeah, it was now a safe place for women. And known as one as well. That was good.

What Tormund hated was the way Sansa had done what Jon promised she wouldn’t. And then had been right to boot.

It was infuriating.

She walked around here like she owned the place. And he was certain she only owned a third of it. She had Jon wrapped around her little finger, him and every other hot-blooded male who crossed her path pretty much, and Tormund would be damned if she had him as well.

“Hey…” Sansa sat down at the end of the bar. She’d been filling in for the hostess and had spent the last seven hours on her feet. Now that they were closed and the last patron had called a cab and left, they could finally close up, so he was methodically closing down the bar.“Can I have some ice water, Tor?”

His skin prickled when she called him that. No one else called him that. Only Sansa. And it made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. “Nah. Go get one from the office.”

She frowned at him, perfectly sculpted eyebrows knit together. “You haven’t dumped the ice yet. I can see it there.”

“I’m about to do the dishes.”

“So put it in a plastic cup.”

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Nah.”

“What the fuck is your problem?” she asked, hopping up from her stool and storming off toward the office.

Tormund sighed heavily. He was being a dick. He knew it. She obviously knew it.

It was only a matter of time before she told Jon. Probably.

He should at least make an effort to apologise. Maybe that’d keep her from running to Jon with it. Not that she ever had before. And he’d been a right shit to her from the beginning.

So maybe it was more than self-preservation that sent him in there. Maybe he hadn’t liked the way she looked at him. Or maybe the way she’d called him out. Her knowing he was doing it on purpose hurt, he guessed.

Truth was, he had no clue what carried him to the office, but he was going, that much was true.

He knocked on the door.

“Come in,” she called, and he opened the door. The hospitable look dropped from her face. “You don’t have to knock. It’s your office too.”

“Just bein’ polite is all…” he replied.

“What am I doing wrong, huh?”

The question took him by surprise. “Nothin’…” he replied. “You’re doing nothin’ wrong. Business is up. You’re doin’ everything right, it looks like.”

“They why are you such a fucking arse to me?” she asked, looking more than a little hurt and it caused him to cringe a bit.

“Because I am an arse, haven’t you realized that yet?” he asked dryly.

“Oh, I’ve noticed. I’ve noticed you’re a dream with anyone who isn’t me. So what is it? You’re pissed that I’m a woman and I took your nasty man bar away from you?”

“No,” he replied.

“Because my ideas are better than yours?”

That was right to the point, wasn’t it? Absolutely correct but damn, it cut. “No,” he said, chuckling. “They are, but that’s not what it is.”

“Then what? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, Sansa.” He took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. “I just… I don’t like being told what to do. Even if it’s what’s good for me.”

She rolled her eyes. “Seven bloody hells, Tormund.”

“I don’t believe in those,” he bit back.

Setting her jaw, she bit out a reply. “For the old gods’ sake, then.” She got up and walked around the desk, leaning against the front of it, her legs crossed at the ankles as she sipped from the bottle of water.

“So what can I do to make this better?” she asked. “In what way can I approach you that it won’t turn you into a talking arsehole?”

He huffed out a sound that likely was supposed to be a laugh, but wasn’t really. “I dunno.”

“Wow. Not gonna help me at all, are you?”

“Why would I do that?” he smirked and she did too.

“Fucking arsehole…”

“Would you really want me any other way? Want me crawling after you, hanging on your every word like all those other blokes do?”

“What other blokes?” she laughed.

“You know. Them pretty boys that come up here to flirt with you. The ones Jon has to beat back with a stick or they’d be scent-marking your car?”

She laughed. “No one’s scent-marking anything of mine. I don’t need Jon to run interference.”

“No, you’re doing just fine. With your pretty blonde boys.”

“Blonde?” she snorted into the air. “Who says they’re blonde?”

“Well, there’s Harry… I remember him. He didn’t call you nearly enough, though…” Tormund drawled. “Had too many other girls, if I’m not mistaken. You require someone with a more singular focus. You like to be treated like a princess, don’t you?”

She rolled her eyes. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I’m a bartender, ain’t I? It’s all I do all night long is learn things about people.”

She crossed her arms. “Okay. So tell me my type then.”

“Definitely not that Baratheon boy.”

She groaned. “Don’t bring up Joff. He was a huge mistake.”

“They all were.”

What was he doing? Why was he going down this road with her?

Maybe because his dick knew something his brain didn’t? Maybe that was what led him back here. Maybe she had him hooked more than he’d realized before. Maybe he didn’t care.

“Oh really? And you know better?” she asked, tilting her head in that saucy way that usually made him grit his teeth. But right now, it was doing something different.

“I might.”

She dragged her teeth over her bottom lip and Tormund couldn’t tear his eyes away. Jon was going to kick his arse into next week, but something told him it’d be worth it.

“Care to share your methods? Just so I know what I should be looking for?”

He chuckled, shifted his weight a little, stood up a little taller. She was a tall woman, Sansa Stark. But he was taller. Broader.

“Someone who doesn’t act like a child, for one…”

“I told you. Joff was a mistake.”

“Someone who can focus all his attention on you, because that’s what you need, isn’t it, Sansa?”

She swallowed thickly and nodded, and that’s when Tormund knew that he had her. She placed the water on the desk beside her and gripped the edge with both hands, sort of leaning forward without moving her feet.

Tormund was not above going to her. No sir. He’d come this far besides.

So he closed the distance between, and she scooted up on the desk, parting her thighs so he could step between them.

He placed both his hands on her waist, gripping her a little and sliding her right flush against him. She caught that lip between her teeth again and looked up at him with hooded eyes, dark enough to swallow him whole.

Her skirt was riding up the longer he kept her thighs spread and he could practically feel her heat where they were pressed together. He licked his lips and leaned down.

Her lips were soft and pliant when he kissed her, and they parted slightly as he moved his mouth over hers.

She gasped but he swallowed the sound, relishing the shiver that went up his spine as she slid her palms up over his chest and then his shoulders. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do with his hands all of the sudden but ended up sliding them down her thighs to squeeze her arse.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She said something, but it was muffled against his lips so he stopped kissing her. “What was that?”

Grinning, she ran her hand over her lips. “I think I’m going to get beard-burn if you keep that up.”

“Could give it to you somewhere else, if you’d like…” His hands were on her outer thighs, thumbs rucking up the hem of her skirt. They could easily be elsewhere.

Her eyes widened and she looked at his lips, her own quivering for a split second before she shook her head. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Are you against it because you don’t like it, or you don’t think I will?”

“I…” she began. “Because I don’t want you to go to the trouble if…”

“Oh sweetheart, it’s no trouble at all..” He assured her. “It’s my favourite thing to do.”

“It’s—“ she began, but he was already kneeling on the floor in front of her, tugging her knees over his shoulders as he ducked under her skirt.

“If it’s alright, I probably won’t be long. Just a little taste, Sansa?”

“Gods,” she whimpered as he pushed her skirt up over her hips revealing her plain black cotton knickers.

He slid his finger into the leg hole and brought it down, his breath catching in his throat as his finger passed over her sex. She was already so slick that she was getting the cotton all damp. It was probably good he was pulling them off.

As he tugged, she lifted her hips so he could pull them down properly. Careful not to snag them on her shoes, he stuffed them in his pocket so she could find them later.

Tormund pushed her thighs even further apart, encouraging her to lean back on her hands so he could get a good look at her, glistening and pink in the low, flickering light of the office. Jon needed to change the bulbs in the overhead light. Of course he’d ask him in a nicer way that “I’d like to get a better look at your cousin’s pretty cunt when I’m about to start licking her.”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, letting his thumb pass over her skin, her thighs started trembling, so he hooked them over his shoulders.

He could see her just fine like this.

She wasn’t completely bare, which was a relief actually because his beard wouldn’t irritate her all that much if he was down here for a while. But she obviously took care of herself. Not that he would expect anything less from prim little Sansa Stark.

“You alright, love?” he asked, glancing up at her to check in.

“I’m just a bit nervous is all.”

He licked his lips. “Nothing to be nervous about. You look good enough to eat.” He ducked back under and brought his hands to her hips and scooted her forward so he could reach her. As he licked a long stripe through her folds, she made a strangled sound and he chuckled. “Nobody else is here, you can be as loud as you want, love.”

She took that to heart as he leaned back in, sucking her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue over the tiny nub before releasing it again.

She tasted like heaven and a woman and Tormund had to wonder if they were one and the same because he wasn’t lying before, this was his favourite part.

Fluttering slowly over her clit, he brought both hands up to hold her open so he could double down his efforts because she was getting louder. He usually liked to tease to stretch this out, but he could tell she needed this. Hopefully, she’d just ask him to do it again.

It didn’t take him long to get her close. She was gripping the desk until her knuckles turned white, whimpering and gasping his name until he brought her down again.

She was fucking beautiful.

He sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth and beard on the edge of her skirt.

“Fuck,” she muttered. 

“Yeah? You enjoyed that, I assume?” He rose to shaky legs and cracked his neck.

“Yes,” she said, sighing heavily. “Would you like for me to…”

“To sit there and let me fuck you? Yes, I would.”

“Oh, I thought perhaps you’d rather I… returned the favour?”

“Would _you_ rather? I don’t care which, we just need to make a decision, because eating you out got me all wound up, and I need to take care of it soon…”

“It did?” she asked, looking at him incredulously, her eyes going from his face to the obvious bulge in his jeans.

“Yeah, it did,” he replied. “Why? You never had one of your pretty boys get hot and bothered by your pussy in his face?”

She turned bright red at that and shook her head. “I… no. No.”

“That’s because they were boys, Sansa. And you need a man who’d be happy to do that every day.”

“Every… every day? Surely not,” she laughed, hiking up her skirt as he reached for the zipper on his jeans.

“You wouldn’t like that?” he asked. “Not every day? I could… wake you up that way. Or you could just send me there with a code word. Wear a skirt and say please?” 

She was blushing furiously and he rather liked how she looked when she was flustered and laughing and looking so very satisfied.

“Please?” she repeated.

“Just a mo, love. Let me do this first.” He reached for his belt and started undoing it.

“No, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s understandable,” he winked. “I’ve been told I’m very good at pleasing a woman.”

“Tormund,” she giggled. “You know that’s not what I meant…”

“Are you not pleased, Princess?” He tugged on the button and zip of his jeans, reaching his hand in to wrap it around his cock.

“I’m very pleased… I just… I didn’t need to imply I wanted more so soon.”

“Greedy’s a good look on you. Much better than that people-pleasing doormat one you usually have on. Does you well to let someone service you for once, I’d wager.”

She watched as he tugged his jeans down and pulled himself out of his boxers. Her eyes went wide then and Tormund would be lying if he said he preened a little.

Every single reaction she gave him made him want to try doubly hard to ruin her for other men. He was pretty sure he could do it.

He tugged his wallet out of his back pocket and found his condom that he kept there. He tore the foil and rolled it down his cock, stroking his fist up and down the length a few times while she watched, her skirt hiked up around her waist.

When he moved forward, rubbing the head of his cock against her sex, slotting it in her opening and catching her gaze. “Still okay?”

She wrapped both legs around his waist and tugged him closer, pressing the head of his cock deep into her warmth. “Yes… very okay.”

From then on, he went slowly. Pressing in inch by inch even though she was so slick he probably could have just bottomed out straight away. But she was pulled so taut, gripping his shoulders with her hands and his hips with her thighs, she’d probably snap if he went too quickly.

“Gods,” she murmured as his hips finally met hers.

‘Gods’ was right, he wanted to start thanking some of them himself.

“Still alright?” he ground out.

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

He took that as his cue to move.

He fucked her nice and slow at first until she was begging him to speed up. And when he finally did, he was glad the desk was bolted to the floor or he’d probably have been scooting it across the floor.

There was the wet slap of skin against skin, and the groaning of the desk beneath her. 

She was squeezing him so tightly, her eyes closed, and her lip between her teeth.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked.

“No,” she chuckled. “You feel fucking phenomenal.”

“So ease up a little, Sansa, you look like you’re trying to pass a rugby ball.”

She laughed and after that, she did relax a bit. He could feel her legs relax around his hips, sliding down only slightly, held up by her feet propped up on his backside. 

“That’s it, love. I’ve got you, you’re not gonna fall…” he murmured.

She started moving against him. Meeting him thrust for thrust and changing the way it felt when he pressed into her.

When she came, she gripped his arms again, but whispered his name over and over again as she rode out wave after wave. He felt her walls flutter around him and that’s when he knew it was fine to speed up. She was wet. Slippery around him, and it was merely a few seconds later when he was groaning out his own release and panting as he rocked into her, slowing down the longer it lasted.

He rested against her for only a moment before pulling out and beginning to clean up. He’d only just finished up when she asked him to come back to her place.

“You want a round two?” he teased.

“Perhaps,” she teased.

“You’ve got it, princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” she replied, arching an eyebrow as she righted her skirt.

“Fine. I won’t. I’ll just treat you like one tonight when I get ahold of what’s under your shirt,” he replied.

“Fair enough,” she said, gathering up her purse.

She definitely had him wrapped around more than just her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/5iKzNAVJmwPYcRdw8)


End file.
